


Stick it to Me

by tptigger



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Nose Ring, circa season 1, the rest of the crew make cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Five gets her nose pierced. Six reacts about how you'd expect.





	Stick it to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time [Jodelle Ferland](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMeuQqRhmzT/) posted a picture of herself with a nose ring on Instagram. I kind of swiss cheesed her with Five and my muse went off and running. Takes place towards the end of season 1.

Five double checked that she had everything:  
Cash. Check.  
Map of the station: Check.  
Extra handkerchief: Check.  
Fake ID (it said she was 16, but that would be good enough) Check.

"Ready, kid?" Six asked, leaning in the doorway of her quarters.

Five frowned. "I thought we agreed I didn't need a chaperone?"

"Once we're on the station," Six said.

Five rolled her eyes. "It's not like I haven't been on my own on space stations before."

"Am I that bad company?" Six asked.

"No," Five said, hanging her head. She had just been looking forward to a little independence was all.

Six draped a protective arm around her shoulders. "You sure you don't want company?"

"Jeez, first I can only get you guys to let me on my own for an hour, then this?"

"What are you up to?" Six asked.

"Up to?" Five echoed. "I'm not up to anything. Just looking forward to some shopping is all."

Six looked at her curiously. "It's only July."

They reached the airlock. Five sighed and pulled out her ID. Why the third degree? Was she that obvious?

* * *

Three was right behind them coming out of customs. "Looking forward to ditching the old folks for a bit, Kid?"

"You're not old, but yeah," Five said.

Six frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Three shook his head. "She said she was fine. It's not even the first time she's wandered off on her own. What's with you?"

"I'm concerned is all," Six said. "One too many close calls, and this station is a little stricter on the rules."

"You did know Four's been teaching her to shoot, right?" Three asked.

"And fight," Five added. "But I won't need it, and I won't run afoul of station security, promise."

"Ok," Six said. "You check in with the Android on the ship in an hour and a half or I have a panic attack and call in the GA whether it's a good idea or not, you hear me?"

Five glanced at Three.

"Don't look at me, kid, we agreed on that earlier, remember?"

"Ok," Five said. "Back in an hour and a half without fail."

That was plenty of time.

"You have your comm?" Six asked.

Five turned her head and pointed. "You want to run another comm check? The android already did two."

"Fine, but back on the ship."

"Without fail." Five skipped off in the direction of the lift to Deck Four.

* * *

Five skipped back onto the ship an hour and twenty minutes later (she wasn't taking any chances of someone's chronometer being fast or something) and went straight to the bridge.

"Hi, Android."

"Hello, Five," the Android said without looking up from whatever she was doing at the console. "Did you have a good time on the station?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you tell Six to quit freaking out please?"

"I will inform him and Two of your return."

"Thanks, Android," Five said.

She headed to the mess because it was her turn to make dinner.

* * *

There were footsteps behind her just as she was stirring the sauce into the pasta.

"Perfect timing, dinner's ready," Five said.

"Did you have fun?" Six asked. "Want me to set the table?"

"Yes, please," Five said, turning around to hand Six the stack of plates.

Six stared. "What the hell is that?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce? And salad?" Five asked.

"I meant in your nose."

"Is it dripping? They said it might drip."

"Five! Why in the universe do you have a ring sticking out of your nose? What the hell were you thinking? Go take that out right now."

"If I take it out now, the hole would close up."

"Good!"

"What's wrong?" Four asked as he entered the mess.

"Look," Six said, gesturing at Five's face.

Four raised an eyebrow. "I trust you had that done somewhere on the station that you thoroughly vetted?"

"The Jewelry Compartment on deck 4, they have an A+ health rating from the station, an A+ from the Better Business Bureau, and a 98% Amalgamated Ratings review on the net. Oh, and everything was sealed in those autoclave bags like at the health clinic."

"Smart." Four took the stack of plates and started setting the table.

"What was all the commotion? I could hear Six yelling on the bridge," the Android said.

"Did you know about this?" Six asked.

"Know about what?" the Android said. "Five, why is there a ring in your nasal septum?"

"Because it's cool," Five said.

"What's cool?" Three asked as he walked into the room. "Oh, nice piercing, Fiver." He held up his fist for her to bump.

Five did, grinning.

"Don't encourage her," Six groused.

Three rolled his eyes. "It's her nose."

"Encourage what?" One asked. "Because if Five's experimenting with recipes again, it smells great." He took a look at Five. "A nose ring? Seriously, Kid?"

"What?" Five asked.

One shrugged. "Be sure you take care of it so it doesn't get infected."

The Android moved around Six to take a closer look. "It looks fine. The place should have given you..."

"Sterilization pads, washing instructions..."

"Be sure you follow that," One said.

"Follow what?" Two asked. She took one look at Five. "Please tell me you didn't do that yourself."

"Jewelry Compartment, deck three, high health rating and reviews, I'll do all the aftercare..." Five started.

"Sounds like everything's been covered already," Two said.

"You can't be serious," Six said.

"It's her nose," Two replied.

Five grinned and Six and flounced over to the table with the bowl of salad.

The End


End file.
